RRBZ Y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA LOCA
by mariela is batman
Summary: incluye todas las parejas espero que les guste.
1. comienzo de todo

**RRBZ y PPGZ UNA HISTORIA LOCA**

primer capitulo: La historia comienza

* * *

Era ase una vez... enserio? ni que esto fuera un cuento bueno empesemos...

En una casa muy lujosa con mesas de cristal y cortinas modernas habian dos niños de por lo menos unos 10 años hablando...o...discutiendo?

morgana: Oye por que te comiste las galletas de tia no vez que nos regañaran por tu culpa!

pedro:no te preocupes solo tenemos que hacer mas galletas y punto -sentado en un sillon(sofa mueble ...) muy relajado-

morgana: y sabes hacer galletas?

pedro: no

morgana: Y COMO AREMOS GALLETAS!

pedro: simple, he visto a tia aciendo las que tan dificil puede ser -dirigiendose a la cosina

lugo de por lo menos 2 horas llegaron 2 personas a la casa...

XxxxX: chicos ya volvimos del trabajo -hablo una señora de por lo menos unos 23 años pero se veia de 16.

XxxX: uff estoy cansado -hablo un hombre de 24 años con tono de cansancio-(no me digas)

morgana: tia akiraaaa! -grito la niña toda sucia de pies a cabesa con harina en el cabello y un huevo en la cabeza y tenia toda la cara manchada de leche.

pedro: tio ruki! -grito el niño igual de sucio que su hermana solo que este no tenia un huevo en su cabeza.

akira: PERO QUE LE PASO! -grito la señora asiendo que todos incluyendo su esposo ruki se pararan como soldaditos en una guerra. ( XD enserio? )

ruki: oigan chicos pueden contarnos lo que paso? -dijo el señor tratando de que la señora no matara a los niños que estaban presentes.

morgana: es que pedro se comió las galletas de tia y int... -interrupida por un grito.

akira: QUE EL QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

ruki: ya tranquila cariño se que eran para los chicos que venian pero podemos hacer mas antes de que vengan.

akira: ok pero agamoslo rápido - dijo ya tranquila. (que bipolar XD)

ruki y akira se dirijian a la cocina cuando... se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal monstruosidad ya que ¿como unos niños de 10 años prodrian hacer ese desastre... harina regada por todos lados, huevos partidos sobre la mesa etc...

akira: QUE PASO AQUI! -grito la mujer coño si no hubiera un mañana-

ruki: muy bien cariño tranquilisate arregleremos esto primero niños vayan a bañarse y nosotros limpiaremos este desastre.

pedro/morgana: ok

Luego de que los niños se bañaran y los tios limpiaran el desastre tocaron el timbre y ruki fue ha abrir aparesieron 3 figuras no visibles que dijieron:

XXX/XXX/XXX:holaaaa!

* * *

continuaraaaa! le puse un toque de drama no? se que no como sea decribire a los personaje en otro capitulo osea el siguien y cuando digo personajes no me refiero a las 3 figuras misteriosas si no a todos menos a las 3 figuras misteriosas por que esas aaaah que cansada sabrán de las figuras misteriosas en otro capitulo como sea si tienen dudas de jen comentarios. adiositoooo!


	2. descripción de primeros personajes

**descripción**** de personajes:**

**atención****:**los personajes siguientes no me pertenecen.

pedro: niño de 10 años con cabello rubio ojos color miel chaqueta morada camisa manga larga negra pantalones deportivos y tenis blancos.

morgana: niña de 10 años de cabello azul con 2 coletas bajas amarradas con cintas azules y unos agarradores en la parte superior del peinado unos ojos rojo vino con una chaqueta deportiva roja/rosada (no diferencio bien) una falda un poco menos azul que su cabello unas medias (calcetas) negras con unos mocasines escolares negros.

akira: señora de 23 años que párese de 16 cabello rubio ojos rosa/rojo (no se diferenciarlos es que se parecen) un collar de perlas con una chaqueta blanca y una blusa manga larga blanca con una falda blanca y unos tacones no tan altos blancos ( a esa mujer le gusta el blanco? XD).

ruki: señor de 24 años de cabello castaño con ojos rojos y un traje formal.

* * *

no se preocupen por el nombre es que no se que ponerle como sea si quieren ver las fotos de los personajes vallan a mi pagina de face y hay las pueden ver les dejo el link:

www. facebook rrbz y ppgz una historial ocaXD .es? ref= hl

separen los espacios


	3. la continuación

XXXX/XXXX/XXX:holaaaaaa!

akira:hola chicos yo soy akira y sere su nueva madre adoptiva desde este momento -dijo con el pulgar arriba-

ruki:yo soy ruki y sere su padre adoptivo y estos de aqui son sus primos presentense chicos-dijo señalando alos niños-

morgana: yo soy morgana -dijo con un poco de timidez-

pedro: yo soy pedro - dijo normal mente-

akira: chicos por que no se presentan?

XXXX/XXX/XXX: ok!

1 chico: hola yo soy brick y soy el mayor -dijo este asiendo un saludo con la mano-

2 chico: que tal? yo soy butch y soy el del medio -dijo solo levantando la mano en forma de saludo-

3 chico: hola yo soy boomer encantados de conorcerlos -asiendo una reberencia formal-

ruki: para nosotros es un plaser conoserlos

brick: eso es gran... no huele a quemado?- dijo mirando a todas partes igual que sus hermanos-

akira:LAS GALLETAS! -grito mientras hiba corriendo acia la cocina

ruki: mientras akira y yo preparamos todo para comer galletas sigan a morgana y a pedro que los llevaran asia sus avitaciones - dijo mientras se dirijia a la cocina-

morgana: por favor sigamnos -dijo mientras subia unas escaleras en espiral junto a pedro-

chicos: ok -mientras subian tras los niños

morgana: aqui hay una quien de ustedes se quiere quedar aqui? - señalando una habitacion muy lujosa de color azul-

boomer: yo por favor me gusta el azul

pedro: bien deja tus cosas aqui -mientras señalaba la habitacion-

siguieron caminando hasta la siguiente que solo estaba unos cuantos pasos

morgana: quien de ustedes 2 se quiere quedar en esta? -señaando una habitacion igual de lujosa que la otra pero esta es verde-

butch: yo -levantando la mano a media-

pedro: ok deja tus cosas para que sigamos

siguieron caminando hasta la siguiente que solo estaba unos cuantos pasos

morgana: esta es la ultima asi que te quedas aqui - señalando una habitacion igual de lujosa que aquellas y roja-

brick: que mas da hasta me gusta -encogiendo los hombros-

akira:CHICOS Y MORGANA BAJEN PARA QUE COMAN GALLETAS- dijo gritando desde abajo-

bueno hasta aqui lo dejo se que hago esto muy pero muy corto pero es por una razon persona pero no se preocupen seguire asiendo mas capi como sea pondre una foto de la ropa de los chicos en mi face y si quieren el link esta en el capitulo 2 leanlo y sabran.


	4. la continuación de la continuación XD

chicos y morgana bajen -grito akira-

chicos: ya vamos! -gritaron los chicos-

morgana: tia! bamos en un segundo-se oyo un pequeño grito departe de la peliazul-

akira: ok! pero rapido que tenemos que salir!- grito akira para luego sentarse en una silla del comedor-

los chicos y morgana bajaron y se sentaron el comedor tenia en total de asientos unos 12 asientos y quedaron asi: ruki akira morgana pedro brick butch boomer. (subire una foto de como quedaron en mi face)

akira: porfavor chicos coman galletas resien echas - desia akira señalando un plato con galletas que le salian humo -

rrb: ok -mientras cada uno comia un bocado -

boomer: estan delisiosas! -dise casi atragantandose-

butch: si estan buenas -dise con la mano llena de galletas-

brick: si quien las hiso -dijo señalando el plato con galletas-

akira: ruki por que? -dise con tono de pregunta mientras esucadamente comia una galleta -

morgana: el tio raki cocina delicioso! -dise la pequeña-

ruki: garsias que bueno que les gustan - dise el mensionado -

despues de unos 20 minutos los chicos terminan de comer galletas

akira: chicos vistance bamos a salir -dise esta dirigiendose a su avitacion -

brick: a donde vamos? -pregunto este curioso-

akira: a la "tienda" -dijo algo sospechosa-

brick: mmmm -sospechando algo- ok -dijo normalmente -

luego de que todos se cambiaron se subieron en un coche(carro) asia su destno que era la "tienda" depronto el coche se detuvo y todos bajaron y sen encontraron con el laboratorio del profesor utonium.

rrb: QUE HACEMOS AQUI! -gritaron sorprendisos/enojados-

ruki: no usen ese tono javensitos - dijo este con voz autoritaria-

rrb: ok -algo reprochados-

akira: entremos - aclaro esta-

todos fueron ala puerta principal y tocaron ala puerta.

ken: hola biembeni...-se fue corriendo al ver a los rrb-

morgana: que le pasa? tiene miedo? por que? -dijo esta haciendo preguntas-

pedro: deseguro nesesitaba ir al baño -dijo este normalmente-

rrb: nos teiene miedo a nosotros -dijieron estos con desanimo-

luego ken volvio con el profesor y las chicas atras

ppg: LOS RRB! -gritaron estas sorprendidas-

continuaraaaa! se que son cortos pero es que mi menta esta seca como un desirto en sierto modo perooo! seguire en otra ocacion dejen sus opiniones y comentarios sobre este capitulo espero que les guste. bye! y siempre describo a los personjes nuevos en capitulos aparte asi es mas facil o si no sovo una foto en mi paguina de face que dejare el link en la descripcion de las ppg.


	5. descripción de segundos personajes

**descripción de personajes 2:**

**atención: **los personajes siguientes no son míos.

Aquí describiré a las ppg y a el profesor con ken.

momoko: camisa de cuello negra con corazones rosa en el pecho una falda corta media morada con un cinturón rosa (no es el de ppg) una cartera de lado rosa unas medias (calcetines) negras con rosa y unos zapatos rosa con blanco.

miyako: vestido azul corto chaqueta rosa unas medias cortas negras con unas botas caqui y una mochila atrás.

kaoru: ropa de karate con cinturón negro.

ken: llevaba un uniforme escolar de niños que consiste en una camisa de cuello manga larga azul oscuro unos pantalones cortos del mismo color unas medias blancas cortas ( mas o menos cortas) y unas zapatos negro/gris.

profesor: llevaba su típica ropa.

* * *

si quieren ver las ropa entren a la pagina de facebook que dejare el link abajo y recuerden junten los espacios bueno eso fue todo por hoy que la pasen bien BYE!

**link: ** www. facebook rrbzyppgz una historia loca XD. es? ref=hl

junten los espacios


	6. la sorpresa de brick

ppg: LOS RRB! -gritaron estas sorprendidas-

akira: no griten por fa que me duele la cabeza . -dijo tocándose la cabeza-

momoko: y quien es usted? y por que los rrb están aquí? -dijo mientras le salían signos de interrogación (¿?) de la cabeza (tipo anime XD) -

akira: soy aki... -pero fue interrumpida por momoko: AAAAAAAH ESTO ES TAN CONFUSOOOO!

akira: DEJA DE GRITAR NIÑA DEL DEMONIOOOO! -grito como una loca akira -

momoko: NO VOY A DEJAR DE GRITAR Y NO ME LLAME ASI LOCA QUE PARESE QUE TIENE 16 Y DE SEGURO TIENE 70 POR VIEJA -grito momoko dejando a todos en silensio y varias risas de kaoru en una esquina -

ruki: e..e...ella n...o qu..quiso de..sir e...so cariño -dijo temblando-

akira con un semblante molesto las puntas se elevaban (tipo anime) y una aura oscura la rodeaba.

akira: que dijiste niña? :D - dijo tranquila y con una sonrisa-

momoko:... -esta no respondió nada-

ruki morgana y pedro se iban alejando al ver a akira y los rrb los imitaron por que no sabían que estaba pasando.

akira: QUE COMO COÑO ME LLAMASTE NIÑA DE MIERDA Y TU DEJA DE REÍRTE COÑOOOO Y TU HAS ALGO PARA QUE TU HIJA SE CONTROLE - dijo refiriéndose en lo ultimo al profesor que se quedo tan asustado que rápidamente se escondió atrás de ken.

Después de des traumatizar a los presentes.

momoko: s...i capitán - dijo momoko poniéndose la mano en la frente y parándose recta (como un militar).

akira: así me gusta - dando vueltas por alrededor de ella-

mientras ruki morgana pedro y los rrb se encontraban sentados en un sofá del laboratorio ya que el profesor les dijo que pasaran y se sentaran kaoru se fue a su practica de karate ( dije en la descripcion de personajes 2 lo que traia puesto) y miyako estaba ayudando en la cocina al profesor y por ultimo ken estaba comiendo galletas en un sofa aparte mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que montaban akira y momoko en el centro de la sala.

akira: y por que estabas gritando? - aun dando vueltas por alrededor de ella -

momoko: por que me irritaban y tenia un poco de prisa capitán! - dijo en la misma poción -

akira: y por que tenias prisa? -dijo dando vueltas por alrededor de ella hasta que se paro de golpe alfente de ella-

momoko: por que tengo que estudiar con un chico que me gusta en la escuela y voy a llegar tarde - en ese momento iba entrando miyako con unos vasos de cristal que contenían jugo (no importa de que o si?) cuando ...

brick: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? - dijo asiendo que miyako soltara todos los vasos tirándolos al piso asiendo que se rompan y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluyéndose a el.

* * *

continuaraaaaa! le puse suspenso no? como sea grasias a yumi-happy tambien a mia por dejar Reviews gracias y vianhey violeta tengo algo que decir a eeh no encontre tu face talves lo escribiste mal pero no lo encontré pero para menores problemas deja el link de tu face gracias por leer asitoooooooo!.


	7. la cita de momoko cancelada?

brick: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? - dijo asiendo que miyako soltara todos los vasos tirándolos al piso asiendo que se rompan y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluyéndose a el.

butch: oyee! casi me dejas sordo -grito bajito-

boomer se paro del sofá con semblante serio y se fue asía donde estaba miyako para luego ayudarla a recoger cristales del suelo... cuando terminaron se fueron a la cocina con el profesor a servir mas jugo...mientras con los otros...

akira: brick que te pasa por que gritaste así? - pregunto esta señalando a brick -

brick: po..po..por...nada -con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras pensaba un poco nervioso/sonrojado...*por que grite ahora todos me miran de seguro fue que me pico algo pero no lo sentí entonces? tal vez fue por que la rosadita dijo que le gustaba un chico entonces nada mas hay una sola explicacion celos? naaaaaah no me podrian dar celos amenos de que me guate la rosadita espenen me gusta la rosadita?* -

akira: ¿ok? -dijo mirandolo algo raro -

momoko: etto señora tengo una pregunta...etto...quien es usted?- dijo con algo de duda-

akira: yo me llamo akira el es mi esposo ruki y ellos mis sobrinos pedro y morgana - dijo señalando a los indicados -

momoko: oooh ya veo...y...etto...que hacen aqui? -seguia preguntado la peli-rosa-

ruki: venimos para hablar con el profesor a solas me lo permiten? -pegunto ruki muy cortes mente-

momoko: creo que si - dijo con duda-

profesor: querían hablar con migo?

akira: momoko puedes cancelar tu cita de estudio de hoy te necesito por fa - dijo con ojos de perrito (tipo anime) -

momoko: mmm... creo que si pero por que?

akira: eso no importa ahora solo cancela tengo algo importante que decirte ya que tienes agallas -dijo con una sorrisa -

momoko: ok -mientras macaba en su celular y ponía voz ronca y hablaba por tel asi...

XXXXX: bueno?

momoko: hola si randy -con voz ronca mientras tocia un poco-

randy: momoko te oyes fatal que tienes?- preguntaba este desdela otra linea-

momoko: solo estoy un poco enferma -con voz ronca mientras tocia un poco-

randy: un poco? -siendo sarcástico-

momoko: si un poco bueno como sea te llame para preguntar a que hora nos reuniremos? - seguia imitando la acción de antes -

randy: a las 00.00 - dijo serio-

momoko: que a las 0?

randy: estoy tratando de decir que no nos juntaremos para estudiar - seguía serio-

momoko: por que? -sorprendida/"enferma" -

randy: por que estas muy enferma así que adiós - dijo para después colgar -

momoko colgó también y...

momoko: misión cumplida eso fue fácil - dijo con su típica sonrisa-

akira: buena actuación momoko buena actuación - dijo con la mano en la barbilla-

ruki: bien profesor queremos hablar con usted a solas puede?

profesor: claro que puedo por favor sigan me -mientras se dirijia a una sala aparte sin los niños/adolescentes (saben cuales son por si los rrb las ppg menos kaoru y los sobrinos de akira y ruki)-

los chicos quedaron solos (miyako y boomer ya avían venido cuando momoko hablaba con randy) y los que estaban parados se sentaron y estaban bebiendo jugo en silencio un silencio mortal que mataba y que si entrabas morías al primer instante.

* * *

continuaraaaaaaaaa! bueno ese fue el mas largo que he echo duro mucho asiéndolos por que me viven cortando la luz y se me borra TODO aaaah eso extresa :/ bueno no hay nada que hacer espero que lo disfruten bye!

mariela is batman: nuevo nombre que se me ocurrio por casualidad da risa un poco XD


	8. la semana?

los chicos quedaron solos (miyako y boomer ya avían venido cuando momoko hablaba con randy) y los que estaban parados se sentaron y estaban bebiendo jugo en silencio un silencio mortal que mataba y que si entrabas morías al primer instante.

mientras en las sala donde estaban los adultos...

ruki: y por eso profesor necesitamos su ayuda si es que me entiende

profesor: tendren que aser unos analisis para comprobar si es verdad

akira: entones eso es un si? - pregunto entusiasmada por la respuesta -

profesor: si pero tendrá que dejar a los rrb aqui - dijo serio -

ruki: por cuanto tiempo

profesor: una semana

ruki: esta bien pero los vendré a buscar el lunes - dijo mientras se paraba del sofa -

profesor: eso me alegra

akira: bueno profesor le dejamos a nuestros muchachos (se que no entenderán ni mierd la historia pero sigan leyendo luego aclarare)

profesor: los cuidare bien - mientras en un susurro casi inescuchable... *si es que las ppg no los mata* -

akira/ruki: ok -mientras salen de la sala-

boomer: ya nos vamos? -pregunto rompiendo el silencio-

akira: nosotros si ustedes no - dijo seria-

brick: nosotros no? -pregunto curioso-

ruki: si ustedes se quedaran aquí durante una semana con las ppg

butch: ni loco me quedare con la vaca suprema -dijo ya que kaoru no estaba hay había que aprovechar para insultar -

akira: no le llames así y si te quedaras por que yo digo y si no quieres morir joven lo harás verdad? -dijo mientras su aura negra volvía -

butch: cla..ro que s...i- mientras temblaba de miedo -

ruki: entonces nos bamos pedro morgana vengan -dijo mientras salia del laboratorio -

morgana: ya voy tio adios chicos y adios chicas y tambien ken y el profesor -dijo inocente mente-

pedro: los veo luego -dijo mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo -

akira: adiós chicos momoko miyako ken y profesor - dijo salia y serraba la puerta (era la ultima) -

profesor: bien chicos comencemos con sus análisis - dijo mientras caminaba a una maquina rara -

rrb: ANÁLISIS?! -gritaron sorprendidos -

profesor: si anali... -pero fue interrumpido cuando una puerta sonó ...

kaoru: YA LLEGUEEEE! -grito mientras caminaba asía las chicas -

miyako: bienvenida - dijo con una sorrisa tamaño suprema (que era grande) -

momoko: que bueno - siendo sarcástica mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba asía otro lado -

kaoru: y yo que te hice?

momoko: nada solo es que estoy enojada

kaoru: puedo saber por que

momoko: por esos indigentes se que darán una semana - señalando a los rrb -

rrb: A QUIEN DISES INDIGENTE! -gritaron los 3-

kaoru: QUE SE QUEEEEEEEEEE?! - grito/pregunto la morena-

butch: ya oíste verdesita me tendrás una semana para ti estas alegre? - pregunto con un tono sensual en la voz -

kaoru: sueña lo - dijo cruzándose los brazos-

profesor: como sea vamos abajo( al sótano donde el profe ase los experimentos) -dijo mientras cargaba la maquina para bajarla -

todos bajaron asía donde estaba el profesor y ...

profesor: por favor chicos sien tensen aquí - mientras señalaba 3 camillas de hospital -

Los rrb se sentaron aparte en las 3 camillas y el profesor comenzó a hacerles análisis con la maquina y se paro en una pantalla para ver los resultados cuando...

profesor: ya están listos los resultados chicos - dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el mentón -

rrb: y cuales son? - dijeron los 3 -

profesor: como akira y ruki me dijeron ya no tienen aura negra si no blanca - dijo mientras el miraba serio a los rrb -

ppg/rrb/ken: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? - gritaron hasta que no hubo fin-

* * *

continuaraaaa! como sea les voy a aclarar algo la historia se va entendiendo a medida que van leyendo pero como no he hecho el capitulo aclarador no sabrán así que voy a ver si el capitulo aclarador es el siguiente y también yo no uso coma (,) por que en mi teclado esa "letra" no sirve si la hago es por que me rompo el dedo asiéndola... bueno bye! que le vaya bien adiositooooo!.

y en el procimo cap tendré una invitada especial...*susurra* ... si es que viene XD.


	9. la jeringa que se llama moradito?

mariela: lo siento por la tardanza pero a qui una señora no quiso venir...

Xxxx: lo siento pero mi mama no me quiso dejar venir cuantas beses tengo que repetirlo...

mariela: eso te pasa por no limpiar tu habitación! como sea les presento a mi amiga sara ella va ayudar con este capitulo y bla bla bla ...

sara: holaaaa! como están espero que bien bueno comencemos el capitulo que sera algo raro...

* * *

ppg/rrb/ken: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? - gritaron hasta que no hubo fin-

profesor: como lo escucharon ahora serán super héroes y salvaran al mundo

boomer: salvar al mundo?

profesor: sip pero como sea les inyectare esto - con una jeringa en la mano con un liquido morado -

momoko: y q-q-que es eso? -pregunto con mucho miedo (quien le tiene miedo a una jeringa ... sara: pues yo pero no me inyecto muy seguido por que estoy sana :D )-

miyako: relájate momoko solo es una jeringa- disiendole a su amiga para tranquilizarla -

momoko: pero eso mata a las personas

brick: no me digas que la rosadita le tiene miedo a una simple jeringa

momoko: no le tengo miedo solo es que es fea y no jodas tanto quieres!

brick: yo no jodo yo vivo cariño -con un tono sexy en la voz-

momoko: jum!

profesor: explicare solo una vez presten atención...

chicos y chicas: ok!

profesor: esto ayudara a fortalecer los poderes es una mezcla que cree que se llamara moradito (sara: enserio?.. mariela: XD no se ocurrió otro nombre XD) y esto aran que se duerman y imaginen cosas al mismo tiempo y lo mismo y algunas beses pare sera real así que cuidado y para salir de donde estarán no se donde por que no estaré hay sigo diciendo para salir de hay deben trabajara en equipo entendieron? -

chicos y chicas : no

profesor: aaaaaaaaaaaah! les explicare otra vez - dijo para luego comenzar aotra vez ...-

luego de 50 explicaciones...

profesor: entendieron? -dijo ya harto de explicarles -

chicos y chicas : nop

profesor: bueno no importa vamos a inyectarle el moradito acuesten ce en estas camillas - dijo señalando 6 camillas ( los rrb ya se habían parado )-

los rrb y las ppg se acostaron y el profesor les inyecto el moradito...

* * *

continuaraaa! los deje con intriga? como sea gracias por los comentarios bye!

hoy no tengo nada que decir...

sara: adiosito! que la pasen bien...


	10. después de lo de el moradito(verdes)

**anterior mente...**

los rrb y las ppg se acostaron y el profesor les inyecto el moradito...

* * *

**ahora con los verdes ...**

kaoru despertó abrazada de butch y ella con las manos en el pecho del muchacho...kaoru luego de visualizar bien que pasaba empujo a butch y el despertó pero en el piso ...

butch: oye que te pasa bestia bruja! - dijo/grito el muchacho -

kaoru: todo es tu culpa por abrasarme idiota animal! -dijo con el mismo tono que el muchacho y un poco sonrojada -

butch: abrazarte? bueno como sea donde estamos? -dijo mirando el lugar que era una habitación negra (por la oscuridad no se veía nada solo un poco de luz entraba en esa habitación) con solo una cama y la puerta era de metal estaba cerrada por afuera (aaah! me estreso mejor subo una foto de la habitación en el face) -

kaoru: eso te iba a preguntar espera recuerdo que nos estaban inyectando a moradito ( XD aun me sigo riendo del nombre) - dijo agarrándose la cabeza -

butch: yo también lo recuerdo bueno y donde están los otros? -pregunto parándose del piso ( si alguien pregunta yo también lo golpearía por que estaban en una pose muy comprometedora) -

kaoru: no se pero tenemos que encontrarlos

butch: vamonos de aquí

kaoru: mira una puerta vamos por hay - dijo señalando la única puerta que había-

butch: vamos - dirijiendose a la puerta -

cuando butch la iba a abrir se detuvo y se quedo parado hay como una estatua ...

kaoru: que demonio te pasa abre me quiero ir de aqui - desesperada/medio asustada -

butch: esta puerta no tiene manija (llavin o como sea que le digan solo busquen manija en internet y les apare sera)

kaoru: y como la vamos a abrir

butch: no tengo idea

kaoru: rompamos la como echo otras beses

butch: ahora que me doy cuenta que haces vestida así?

kaoru se miro y tenia la ropa de ppgz

kaoru: que demonios por que estoy así? y lo mas importante por que TU estas así?

butch se miro y tenia la ropa de rrbz

butch: que demonios!

kaoru: mejor así es mas fácil romper la puerta

bucht: tienes razón

luego de golpes patadas y demás la puerta de metal seguía igual sin ningún rasguño

kaoru: como demonio vamos a romper la maldita puerta - dijo/grito con la respiración agitada -

butch: ni una puta idea mejor nos vamos por la ventana - dijo en el mismo estado que la morena-

kaoru: no hay ventana idiota

butch: creo que nos quedaremos aquí ´para siempre y tendremos muchos hijos que se alimentaran con el aire igual que nosotros

kaoru: hijos? yo contigo solamente tendría una piedra

butch: hasta una piedra quieres tener con migo? no lo sabia -dijo con un toque sensual en la voz -

kaoru: solamente en tus sueños idiota! - dijo mientras caminaba asía una almohada y del bolsillo de su falda sacaba un marcador verde claro- oye idiota tienes un marcador hay

butch: deja ver - dijo mientras se revisaba los bolsillos - si toma - dijo mientras le lanzaba un marcador color verde oscuro -

kaoru comenzó a dibujar una cara con los dos marcadores en la almohada y luego de dibujar una cara en la almohada le dio la vuelta y le puso la señora almohada (pronto subiré una foto de la señora almohada en el face)

kaoru: mira hay esta tu novia la señora almohada -dijo mientras le arrojaba la almohada en la cara -

butch: jajaja que gracioso - dijo con sarcasmo - solo estas celosa por que tengo una novia que se llama señora almohada? enserio no se te ocurrió otro nombre? - dijo mientras leia el nombre-

kaoru: no pero suena gracioso - mientras reía hasta mas no poder -

butch: me la voy a quedar - riendo como la ppg verde-

luego de tanta risa se abrió la puerta pero no había nadie así que los verdes desidieron salir butch llevaba su almohada en la mano mientras kaoru se reía y así siguieron caminado hasta que encontraron una mesa con comida y desidienron parar y comer ...

* * *

continuaraaa! este capitulo es con los verdes osea con lo que paso con los verdes después de ser inyectados con el moradito XD XD bueno como sea me tengo que ir bye!


	11. después de lo de el moradito(rojos)

**anterior mente...**

los rrb y las ppg se acostaron y el profesor les inyecto el moradito...

* * *

**ahora con los rojos ...**

momoko despertó abrazada de brick con una pose demasiada comprometedora y ella se sonrojo hasta mas no poder y luego lo empujo al piso (mas o menos como kauro a butch) y brick despertó exaltado...

brick: QUE COÑO TE PASA MUJER -grito ya despierto -

momoko: eso te pasa por pervertido y no me grites - dijo con tono de superioridad -

brick: pervertido? bueno como sea donde estamos? -dijo mirando el lugar que era una habitación negra (por la oscuridad no se veía nada solo un poco de luz entraba en esa habitación) con solo una cama y la puerta era de metal estaba cerrada por afuera ( no subiré la foto al face ... por razones de que no la encontré pero es la misma habitación que kauro y butch solo que en otra parte del lugar).

momoko: no se pero tenemos que salir de aquí

brick: tienes razón...espera tengo una idea

momoko: genial y cual es - con mucha esperanza-

brick: primero boomer corre rapido para que el aire no se acabe por que no hay ventanas mientras que butch y yo tratamos de romper la puerta -dijo muy confiado -

momoko: brick se te olvida un pequeño detalle...

brick: asi? cual?

momoko: ESTAMOS SOLOS IDIOTA TUS HERMANOS NO ESTÁN AQUÍ!

brick: oh -dijo no con mucha inteligencia de su parte ( el es el rrb mas listo pero bajo precion no tiene tantas ideas y perdón a los fans de brick pero si el es muy demasiado que digamos inteligente)-

momoko: como sea pensemos en algo mas

brick: ok

pasaron unos minutos y momoko se desespero...

momoko: HAY NO LO SOPORTO MAS ... -rito desesperada - el aire se acaba y no saldremos de aqu moriremos - dijo nerviosa -

brick: puedes tranquilizarte!? -dijo casi gritando - si no te tranquilizas y dejas de gritar se acabara el aire - dijo casi gritando -

momoko: esta bien pero agamos algo por lo menos para entretenernos

brick: bien juguemos un juego

momoko: ok pero que jugamos?

brick: que tal a ... verdad o reto - dijo con una sonrisa macabra -

momoko: verdad o reto? ...mmm... esta bien

brick: bien yo empiezo...mmm... momoko verdad o reto?

momoko: verdad

brick: es verdad lo que dicen?

momoko: que dicen?

brick: que adictas a los dulces

momoko: QUE!? dicen eso? eso es ridículo

en ese momento brick saca una barrita de chocolate y la destapa y momoko se la arrebata y se la come escondida mientras dise...

momoko: precioso chocolate cuanto tuve sin comerte jajajaja -mientras se rie diabolicamente-

brick: okey... como sea si eres adicta a los dulces pero no lo sabes - dijo medio bajito mientras miraba a momoko con una gotita en la cabeza (tipo anime)-

momoko: ya termine ahora me toca ...mmm... brick verdad o reto

brick: verdad

momoko: brick es verdad que duermes con boxer de fresitas

brick: QUIEN TE LO DIJO!?

momoko: solo lo pensé - con pose ganadora -

brick: no se lo digas a nadie ... ahora me toca...verdad o reto momoko?

momoko: reto

brick: te reto a darme algo que mas quieras pero que no sea nada de tu vida de ppg si no de tu vida normal

momoko trago en seco para luego darle un llavero con muchas frutas colgando...

momoko: toma mi mas grande tesoro material -mientras se lo entregaba -

brick: un llavero?

momoko: me lo gane en un concurso con mucho esfuerzo pero te lo puedes quedar ya que este año ganare otro - dijo confiada -

brick: *susurra* en ese concurso no saben dar premios o son muy miserables?...

momoko: dijiste algo?

brick: no nada ... pero ahora que me doy cuenta por que tienes la ropa de ppgz?

momoko: no la pregunta es por que tu tienes la ropa de rrb?

brick: no lo ... -pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió pero cuando miraron no había nadie - que raro no hay nadie - dijo mientras se estaba parando del piso y ayudando a momoko a pararse ( estaban sentados en el piso mientras jugaban )-

momoko: debe de ser algo malo o bueno?

brick: creo que bueno?

momoko: como sea tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se vuelba a serrar

brick: tienes razón vamos - dijo para después guardar su nuevo llavero en el bolsillo-

los rojos desidieron salir brick llevava su nuevo llavero en el bolsillo mientras que momoko comía caramelos que brick tenia en su otro bolsillo y asi siguieron caminado hasta que encontraron una mesa con comida y desdieron parar y comer ...

* * *

continuaraaa! este capitulo es con los rojos osea con lo que paso con los rojos despues de ser inyectados con el moradito XD XD no crean que esto es una copia de los verdes como sea cada chico va a tener su primer regalo aunque esto es en su mente por lo del moradito si pasa en realidad osea que todo lo que esta pasando en su "mente" esta pasando en verdad.

bueno eso fue todo por hoy lo hice medio largo por que no tengo internet y si lo subí tarde esa es la razón y tengo algo que aclarar estos son los rrbZ y las ppgZ con Z no son los normales son los Z pero yo los pongo sin Z ok con esa termino da aclarar algunas cosas dudas preguntas por favor en los comentarios bueno me voy ADIOS!


	12. después de lo de el moradito(azules)

**anterior mente...**

los rrb y las ppg se acostaron y el profesor les inyecto el moradito...

* * *

**ahora con los azules ...**

miyako despertó encima de boomer con una pose muy pero muy comprometedora (esta le gano a las otras XD) miyako se sonrojo como un tomate junto a un semáforo y brick ( XD me pase? XD) y se paro corriendo para después darle una cachetada a boomer...

boomer: AAAAUU! QUE TE PASA? - grito adolorido y despertándose (odvio) -

miyako: lo siento pero tienes que aprender a no asele eso a las chicas sin su consentimiento

boomer: aserles que? bueno como sea donde estamos -dijo mirando el lugar que era una habitación negra (por la oscuridad no se veia nada solo un poco de luz entraba en esa habitación) con solo una cama y la puerta era de metal estaba cerrada por afuera (la he puesto 3 beses con esta) -

miyako: tienes razon donde estamos? - dijo mirando el lugar que le daba un poco de miedo -

boomer: no se pero debemos salir de aqui solo hay un poco de aire -mirando un pequeño hoyito (por hay entraba la luz) -

miyako: y como salimos?

boomer: mira hay una puerta pero como la vamos a abrir?

miyako: no tengo idea...

boomer: si solamente brick estuviera aquí

miyako: o momoko

boomer: oye no tienes algo para divertirte?

miyako: creo déjame ver - revisándose el bolsillo -

boomer: oye otra pregunta...por que tienes la ropa de ppg? -dijo mientras la señalaba -

miyako: no lo se pero no importa por que encontré mi armónica - mientras la sacaba completamente - y tu por que tienes la ropa de rrb? - pregunto la rubia -

boomer: no lo se pero por que tienes una armónica?

miyako: ah es un recuerdo de mis padres - dijo triste ( los padres de miyako habían muerto en un accidente) -

boomer: oh lo siento por preguntar si te ase daño no debiste responderme aunque creo que es mi cualpa por preguntar

miyako: no es tu culpa y no te preocupes...pero sabes creo que eres mas bueno que malo y eres un poco lindo cuando eres bueno -dijo un poco sonrojada -

boomer: ah si? - dijo sonrojado-

miyako: sip pero sabes tocar una armónica?

boomer: no y tu?

miyako: un poco

boomer: que mal ahora como nos entretenemos?

miyako: intentare tocarla un poco pero te lo advierto tengo años sin tocarla -para después prepararse para tocarla -

miyako la toco pero fue un solo por unos 39 o 40 minutos pero eso basto para sorprender a boomer (si quieren escuchar lo que miyako toco busquen en youtube - Cuando estes aca, La Renga. Armonica solo - o les dejo el link - www. youtube watch?v=ExYnwJgeNX0 - junten los espacios).

boomer: me dio algo de sueño pero fue increíble - dijo después de bostezar -

miyako: gracias a mi también me dio sueño

boomer: que tal si dormimos un poco -mientras se acostaba en la cama -

miyako: esta bien -mientras se acostaba del otro lado pero mas alejado -

despues de unos 23 minutos boomer despertó...

boomer: que es eso que brilla? -pregunto ya que una luz le daba en la cara -

boomer se diriguio asía la luz y cunado vio era una llave pequeña que tenia una mariposa diseñada en la parte superior (subo la llave en el face) boomer la siguio odservando hasta que miyako despertó ...

miyako: que haces con eso?

boomer: nada solo viéndola

miyako: quien te la dio?

boomer: me la encontré

miyako: uuf que suerte! -exclamo la rubia con alivio -

boomer: es tuya?

miyako: si pero no la quiero

boomer: me la puedo quedar?

miyako: si quieres

boomer: gracias - dijo con una sonrisa angelical mientras guardaba su nueva llave -

De repente se abrió la puerta de metal y los rubios no vieron a nadie y desidieron salir de la habitación los rubio iban en un silencio pero un poco sonrojados a la vez para luego encontrarse con una mesa llena de comida y desidieron parar a comer...

* * *

continuaraaaaa! y estos fueron los azulitos... para el siguiente capitulo tendre una pregunta si no es necesaria no la hago pero la haré si es necesaria así que con eso me retiro BYE!


	13. La profesora nekonome

Todos se encontraron en la mesa llena de comida y se desidieron sentar...

boomer: butch por que tienes una almohada? -tapándose la boca para no reír -

butch: eso no es nada comparado a que brick tiene un llavero de fruta -señalándolo y rienedose -

brick: por lo menos yo no tengo una llave de diario - riéndose de su hermano menor -

kaoru: ya dejen de joder - parándose de la mesa ( ya habían terminado de comer) -

momoko: a donde vas?

kaoru: a buscar la salida

miyako: momoko kaoru tiene razón tenemos buscar la sali...

Pero fue interrumpida por una señora de unos 27 años...

XxxxX: asi que ya llegaron¡

brick: quien es usted y donde estamos?

XxxX: oh que mala educada soy pero comen semos por el principio...hola soy nekonome soy amiga del profesor utonio y ustedes deben de ser las ppg y los rrb no es cierto?

momoko: amiga del profesor?

nekonome: si amiga del profesor y están en mi casa o laboratorio

kaoru: y que asemos aquí?

nekonome: el profesor los envió para que buscaran esto - dijo mientras sacaba una caja de metal-

brick: y como vamos a casa?

momoko: esperen no se crean lo que ella dice por que acuérdense que esto es producto de el moradito

brick: ella tiene razón

nekonome: no esto es real -dijo seria -

todos se quedaron callados hasta que nekonome rompió el silencio...

nekonome: bueno le llevaran esto al profesor -dijo señalando la caja de metal que tenia en su mano -

brick: se lo llevamos?

momoko: esta bien llevemos lo

nekonome: que alegría! -dijo dando saltitos (tipo niños pequeños XD)-

rrb/ppg: okey...?

nekonome: bueno les enseño la salida y cunado lleguen rápidamente le entregan esto el profesor siganme - dijo para luego caminar asía una habitación oscura -

los rrb y las ppg la siguieron ala habitación oscura y nekonome aplaudió y todas las luces se encendieron (describiré la habitación junto con nekonome) nekonome siguió caminando hasta un tuvo...

nekonome: por favor entren -dijo señalando el tuvo - y tomen -dijo levantando la mano en la que tenia la caja de metal -

momoko la agarro y fue la primera en entrar luego brick y después kaoru para después ser seguida de butch y luego miyako y por ultimo boomer...

* * *

continuaraaaaaaaa! eso fue todo describire la habitacion oscura y la profesora nekonome en otro cap aparte como siempre y tengo una información pendiente que sera aclarada en la descripción de personajes 3. bye!

perdón por las faltas ortográficas...


	14. descripción de terceros personajes

**descripción**** de personajes 3**

**atención****:** los personajes siguientes no son míos.

profesora nekonome: cabello corto naranja ojos de neko (gato) azules orejas de neko del mismo color del cabello un collar con un cascabel unos lentes rojos una chaqueta blanca una blusa naranja una falda marrón una cola de neko unos zapatos marrones .

habitación oscura: era un laboratorio que tenia mas de 50 tubos para otras dimensiones.

* * *

si quieren ver la ropa y la "habitación" oscura entren a la pagina de facebook dejare el link abajo junten los espacios y también tengo una información que sin su voto no puedo hacer el otro cap...bueno contare...sara creo unas versiones nuevas de las ppkngz y hemos decidido ponerlas en el fic pero luego decidimos poner a las verdaderas ppkngz pero como no sabemos la personalidad de las verdaderas no sabemos si crearnos una personalidad o poner las versiones sara así que voten las versiones sara o las verdaderas y una cosa que se me olvidaba las versiones sara no tienen pareja osea que se van a quedar forever alone XD y las verdaderas si tienen pareja que les voy a dejar el link de la foto de las parejas de las verdaderas abajo también junten los espacios...como sea voten sin su voto no puedo hacer el nuevo cap eso fue todo...BYE!

link de la pagina de facebook: www. facebook rrbzyppgzuna historia

link de la foto de las parejas de las verdaderas ppkng: rowdyrudex powerpunk. /art /The- RowdyRude- Boys-Sunset- 203602778


	15. Las ppnkgz

**anteriormente...**

momoko la agrarro y fue la primera en entrar luego brick y después kaoru para después seguirle butch y luego miyako y por ultimo boomer...

**ahora con todos...**

Los rrb y las ppg se encontraban dormidos en las camillas que se habian acostado al principio en otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el profesor trabajando y el primer en despertar era nada mas ni nada menos que...

boomer: PROFESOR!...que paso? por que me duele la cabeza? donde estoy? por que estoy con esta ropa todabia? por que nací? de donde vengo? como me llamo? que dia es hoy? cual es el nombre de mi hermano mayo? donde esta mi hermano del medio? por q...-pero fue interrumpido por su hermano del medio que pego un grito...-

butch: TE PUEDES CALLAR IMBESIL?!

boomer: yo solo desia

profesor: lo que paso fue que les inyecte al moradito (XD sip todabia me sigo riendo) y fueron al mundo espiritual te duele la cabeza por esa misma razón estas en el laboratorio estas con esa ropa por que en el mundo espiritual esta conectado con el mundo real y todo lo que hagas aya lo estas asiendo prácticamente aquí no naciste mojo te creo vienes de tu nueva casa te llamas boomer hoy es sábado el nombre de tu hermano mayor es brick esta al lado de ti ¿alguna pregunta mas? -dijo aclarando todas las preguntas del rubio y dejando boquiabierta a los otros 5 (ya se habían despertado en medio de la explicación pero todos entendieron ;)-

momoko: tome profesor esto es de parte de la profesora nekonome -dijo entregándole la caja de metal al profesor -

profesor: gracias momoko -recibiendo la caja -

brick: profesor se equivoco tal vez quiso decir "gracias niña tonta" -dijo mientras se reía hasta mas no poder con sus hermanos -

momoko: tonto de mier... -pero miyako le tapo la boca antes de que continuara-

brick: cuida tu lenguaje rosadita -con un tono de voz que intimido a momoko pero claro que ella lo sabia disimular y nadie lo noto-

kaoru: bueno yo me voy

momoko: a donde?

kaoru: a la sala me duele demasiado la cabeza como para estar con estos 3 animales -señalando los rrb -

rrb: QUEEE?! -gritaron al mismo tiempo -

kaoru: ves

momoko: tienes razón vamos miyako

miyako: pero primero destransformemonos

momoko/kaoru: ok -para luego destranformarse y tener la ropa normal al igual que la rubia-

las ppg se fueron a la sala donde se sentaron a hablar de muchas tonterías mientras con los rrb y el profesor...

brick: oiga profe...todo eso de lo del moradito lo hicimos aquí?

profesor: no me digan profe y no lo hicieron espiritual mente pero lo que consiguieron aya también lo tienen aquí como por ejemplo esa almohada -explico señalando a la señora almohada ( XD los nombres que se ocurren ami son supremos XD) -

rrb: ooooooooooh!

butch: entonces todo lo que consiga aya lo consigo aquí?

profesor: si pero como las chicas se destransformaron le voy a hacer análisis a ver como progresaron ustedes -dijo sacando varias jeringas de colores -

butch: por que lo colores? profe

profesor: no me digan profe...y son varios químicos por eso los colores -aclaro el profesor -

rrb: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mientras con las chicas...

kaoru: ya me harte de ver tele subamos a hacer algo interesante

momoko: tienes razón

miyako: enrrealidad siempre he querido hacer una cosa me ayudan?

kaoru: que es miyako?

miyako: es entrar a la habitación misteriosa que hay en la sotano

momoko: nunca he entrado el profesor dijo que no podiamos entrar ahi por razones confidenciales

kaoru: ahora que lo dises yo tampoco he entrado

momoko: que tal si vamos ahora que el profesor esta entretenido

miyako: que bien yo siempre he querido entrar - dijo con una sonrisa reluciente-

kaoru: por mi esta bien

momoko: pues vamos

Las ppg se escabulleron sin aser ruido por pasando por el laboratorio pero en un momento escucharon un grito que las asusto...

rrb: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

butch: DUELE PROFE DUELEEEE!

brick: NO PROFE NO PROFE!

boomer: PROFE NO ME DUELE MUCHOOO!

profesor: QUE NO ME LLAMEN PROFE JAJAJAJAJA

ppg: *susurran*... okey...?

momoko: *como sea vamos *

kaoru/miyako:*ok*

Las ppg entraron sin aser mucho ruido y encendieron las luces y se llevaron una gran sorpresa la habitación era idéntica a la que tenían de niñas (la que salia en la tele ya saben) pero tenia un gran "cuadro" tapado con una sabana las ppg desidieron quitarla y ver lo que tenia abajo si enrrealidad era un cuadro y cuando retiraron la sabana se llevaron otra sorpresa era un espejo...

kaoru: que demonios? -dijo mirando la habitación -

XxxX: idiota no la habías visto jajaja -dijo una voz en el espejo-

kaoru: pero que demonios pasa aquí escucharon eso? -dijo señalando al espejo -

miyako: fue muy raro -dijo inocentemente -

XxxX: "fue muy raro" - imito otra voz en el espejo -

momoko: que esta pasando aquí? O.O

XxxX: que crees que esta pasando niña tonta -dijo otra voz diferente -

kaoru: ya esto se paso de la raya

miyako: nunca debimos haber entrado aquí T-T -dijo casi llorando -

momoko: no te preocupes miyako saldremos de esto -dijo con voz de líder-

XxxX: eso crees?

XxxX: AAAAWWW! la pobre va a llorar

XxxX: que tal si se acercan y nos ven idiotas

momoko: chicas vamos

miyako: estas segura momoko?

kaoru: vamos miyako no nos pueden hacer nada nosotras somos las ppgz

momoko: kaoru tiene razón nosotras somos las ppgz y nadie nos vencerá

miyako: bueno esta bien vamos

Las ppg se acercaron pero mientras con los chicos que estaban en la sala...

butch: eso dolió

brick: ni que lo digas

boomer: tienes razón

profesor: vamos chicos solo fue unos pullonsitos

rrb: pullonsitos? -dijeron con ironía-

Pero de pronto oyeron un grito que provenía de la cocina y fueron a ver...

profesor: QUE PASO?! -grito desesperado -

ken: me queme asiendo galletas T-T -dijo llorando en una esquina -

butch: enserio?

brick: te quemaste?

boomer: asiendo galletas?

ken: si T-T

Todos cayeron para atrás (tipo anime XD) pero de pronto escucharon unos gritos que provenían de abajo y salieron corriendo a ver...

profesor: que son esos gritos?

brick: paresen de las chicas

boomer: pero donde están?

butch: se oye por aquí -señalando un puerta misteriosa -

profesor: QUEEEEE?! no me digas que entraron aquí -con mucha preocupación en la voz-

brick: que pasa si entran aquí?

Pero de pronto los gritos acabaron ya no se oyeron mas gritos...

profesor: algo malo chicos tengan cuidado al entras -dijo mientra abría la puerta de mármol-

Cuando el profesor abrió la puerta solo habían 3 sombras que se reían malignamente ...

XxxX: PROFESOR! -grito una de las sombras parecia feliz-

XxxX: cuanto tiempo profesor -dijo otra sombra-

XxxX: se acuerda de nosotras profesor?- dijo la ultima-

boomer: quienes son profesor -dijo inocentemente -

profesor: son las ppnkgz (descubrí que lo escribía mal y que es así :/ me gusta mas la otra forma)

Las sombras se revelaron enseñando a 3 chicas parecidas a las ppg...

XxxX: yo me llamo brat -dijo la que rubia -

XxxX: y yo brute -dijo la mas fuerte -

XxxX: y por ultimo estoy yo berserk - dijo la del moño con cintas que caían -

berserk/brute/brat : somos las powerpunk girls z -digieron las 3 al mismo tiempo que hacían una risa macabra -

* * *

continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaa! tenia que dejarlo aqui si queria subirlo hoy bueno eso fue todo por hoy odias y gracias por leer!.


	16. entrando al mundo espiritual

berserk/brute/brat : somos las powerpunk girls z -diguieron las 3 al mismo tiempo que hacían una risa macabra -

butch: y que quieren que agamos? -dijo de forma burlona logrando que sus hermanos rieran con el -

brute: compórtate idiota -dijo con mucho enojo -

profesor: DONDE ESTAN LAS CHICAS! -grito con todas sus fuerzas ya que estaba muy preocupado -

berserk: tranquilo profe estan en el mundo espiritual

brute: sufriendo el dolor que nosotras sufrimos al estar enseradas hay -dijo señalando el espejo -

profesor: QUEEEEE!? -grito -chicos tienen que salvarlas -les dijo -

brick: y por que nosotros

boomer: si por que nosotros

butch: ellas pueden cuidarse solas

profesor: se lo suplico por esta vez por favor! -dijo asiendo carita de perrito -

boomer: aaaw!

butch y brick le dieron un fuerte coscorrón al mismo tiempo.

boomer: eso dolió idiotas

brat: bueno nosotras nos vamos

brute: te apoyo en eso

berserk: que mas da nos largamos

profesor: esperen tomen estos ...e...e...etto...mmmm...

brute: estos que acabas con mi paciencia

profesor: estos ...mmmm...

brat: ña ña el profe va a morir hoy -canto la rubia mala-

profesor: eeeeeeeeeeeee...

berserk: no tenemos todo el día

pensamientos del profesor - que les ofrezco no se tal vez comida infinita no para eso roban y que tal un día de sirviente? nooo eso ya lo hice ¡a ya se!-

profesor: estos vídeo juegos -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

ppnkg: ok -para luego seguir al profesor pero antes de que el profesor se fuera les dijo a los chicos ...-

profesor: chicos entren en el espejo y saquen a las chicas nos comunicaremos por sus relojes -dijo para después irse con las 3 chicas malas-

boomer: entramos?

butch: claro que no

brick: si entraremos -con una sonrisa -

butch: QUEEEE!? para salvar esas mocosas?

brick: si

boomer: por que brick?

brick: piensa si hacemos esto nos premiaran después imagínenlo los rrb salvaron a las tontas digo a las ppg -dijo imaginándose un periódico un un articulo extra grande sobre ellos-

butch: ahora que lo pienso tienes razón hermano -dijo con una sonrisa de lado imaginadose a todas las chicas que estarian atras de el solo por eso -

boomer: tienes razón -imaginándose la cantidad de personas que le piden su autografo para ser vendido a una cantidad de dinero infinito -

brick: pues vamos entonces -dijo para luego dirigirse al espejo igual que sus hermanos-

boomer: entonces como entramos?

butch: brick es el genio aquí yo soy el guapo -dijo presumiendo su "grandeza"-

brick: solo entremos

boomer: entonces "genio" traspasamos el espejo?

brick: sip -contesto con simpleza -

butch: probemos eso -dijo con un sonrisa de lado-

butch corrió a toda velocidad asía el espejo boomer creyó que se iba a matar ya que no era un espejo chiquito era un espejo de cuerpo entero (asi me digieron que era el espejo) y como era así se iba aser cortaduras muy pero muy graves pero no boomer se llevo una gran sorpresa butch se fue al mundo espiritual boomer camino atras del espejo para comprobar si no estaba escondido pero no butch simplemente desapareció como una aguja en un pajar (tome esa oración de una canción no se cual por que solo la hoy a una amiga cantándola).

brick: aun dudas de mi inteligencia boomer?

boomer: si si si descubriste como entrar hay que grandioso ahora me toca - boomer corrió con todas sus fuerzas también tenia un poco de miedo pero no paso nada-

brick: creo que me toca - brick corrió igual que sus 2 hermanos temiendo que si no corria no llegaria con sus hermanos pero por suerte logro pasar cuando entro vio a sus hermanos odservando el lugar que era una ciudad común y corriente.

En el mundo normal...

3 chicos misteriosos salieron cuando entraron los rrb y se encontraban confundidos y un poco molestos.

XxxX: que hacemos aquí hermanito -pregunto un voz muy adorable-

XxxX: hermano nos podrías decir que hacemos aquí? -pregunto uno muy serio-

XxxX: mmm...no lo se... -contesto el hermano mayor-

Con las ppnkg el profesor ken y poochi...

brute: PROFEEEE! QUIERO MAS COMIDAAAA -grito mientras jugaba un vídeo juego-

berserk: PROFEEEE! YO QUIERO NUEVOS VÍDEO JUEGOS! -grito jugaba con la morena-

brat: aaw! que lindo eres quieres ser mi novio? -mientras le jalaba los cachetes a ken-

ken: no tengo edad pa...-pero fue interrumpido por un grito-

brat: ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTOY GORDA!?-grito mientras agarraba de el cuello a ken-

ken: no -dijo asustado mientras lloraba-

Mientras en esa misma casa pero en una habitación infantil...

XxxX: ESTA DICIENDO QUE ESTOY GORDA!?-se oyó un grito de abajo-

XxxX: rage hermanito tengo mucho miedo-dijo el mas adorable-

rage: jup vamos a ver quien es no te párese conocida rave? -dijo el llamado rage-

rave: párese de brat no estoy muy seguro -dijo el llamado rave seriamente-

XxxX: tal ves están aquí -dijo inocentemente-

rave: quienes raze?

raze: las ppnkg -dijo asustado-

rage: vamos a ver

Con las chicas en el mundo espiritual...

kaoru: esas malditas ya verán cuando las atrape -dijo con mucha furia-

momoko: bueno como sea tenemos que volver al mundo real pero solo se puede asiendo que las ppnkg entren en el espejo (ya las ppg conocian a las ppnkg) -dijo seriamente-

miyako: momoko y como hacemos eso?

momoko: no lo se :( -dijo tristemente ya que no sabia como sacar asus amigas de hay-

kaoru: vamos a la casa de la profesora nekonome tal vez ella tenga una idea

miyako: si kaoru tiene razon

momoko: si ella no sacara de aquí como la otra vez -dijo mientras se dirigía a así la casa de la profesora nekonome y ser seguida por sus amigas-

Con los rrb...

butch: donde coño estamos? -pregunto enojado-

boomer: crees que yo se

brick: es que no prestan atención estamos en el mundo espiritual

boomer: brick eso ya lo sabíamos

butch: si animal queremos saber en que parte del maldito mundo espiritual estamos

brick: como sea vamos a buscar a las tontas digo a las ppg -dijo mientras caminaba seguido por sus hermanos- bien si yo soy momoko donde estaría? -pregunto el hermanos mayor-

butch: donde estarías tu? -le pregunto a brick-

brick: yo en la tienda de pasteles pero como no se donde queda en la casa de la profesora nekonome -le respondio - por que lo preguntas? - pregunto-

butch: por que tu eres la contra parte de momoko así que tienen los mismos gustos y piensan igual -dijo inteligente mente mientras los otros lo miran con cara rara- que me ven?

boomer: ¿quien eres y que le isiste a mi hermano? -pregunto el rubio antes de sartale enseima a su hermano del medio-

butch: soy butch y si tengo cerebro -dijo parandose del suelo-

brick: entonces las ppg están en la casa de la profesora nekonome?

butch solo asintió para luego seguir a su hermano que iba a toda prisa y ser seguido por su otro hermano.

* * *

continuaraaaaaaaa! los personajes nuevos los describo en otro cap como sea adiós que la pasen buenas! (no tengo nada inteligente que decir) BYE!


	17. en el mundo espiritual (1)

butch solo asintió para luego seguir a su hermano que iba a toda prisa y ser seguido por su otro hermano.

Cundo lleguaron tocoron el timbre y esperaron un par de minutos hasta que...

XxxX: hola les puedo ayudar en algo? -dijo/pregunto un robot? que paresia femenino-

boomer: un robot que genial -dijo con brillitos en los ojos-

brick: queremos hablar con la profesora nekonome

XxxX: eso depende -dijo la robot algo seria-

butch: de que? -pregunto algo enojado de tanto esperar ya que la robot hablaba algo lento-

XxxX: depende de que si son peligrosos o no y tambien la autorisacion de la profesora- dijo la robot aun teniendo su semblante serio-y bien si no quieren esperar mas digan me sus nombres y tal vez los deje pasar- dijo la robot aun mas seria-

brick: yo soy brick el es boomer y el butch ¿feliz? -dijo brick señalando a sus hermanos por orden para despues ser ironico-

XxxX: yo nunca estare feliz con ustedes- dijo mientras serraba la puerta seramente-

butch: que desagradable- dijo mientras se recostaba en la puerta-

boomer: todos los robot son asi? -dijo con algo de duda-

brick: desiemos que no- dijo para sentarse en la escalera de la entrada-

* * *

**mientras adentro de la casa...**

momoko: profesora ¿como volvemos?-dijo con duda-

kaoru: tenemos que volver las ppnk deben estar destruyendo la ciudad- dijo imaginandose a las ppnk destruyendo todo junto a los rrb-

miyako: no me recuerdes- dijo imaginadose la ciudad toda destruida con los animales y las personas corriendo-

momoko: no se preocupen chicas el profesor debe estar deteniendolas junto a ken creo- susurro eso ultimo para que las otras no la escucharan pero fue imposible ya que miyako tenia el sentido del oido desarrollado y la escucho perfetamente y se preocupo aun mas-

profesora: no te preocupes miyako ya casi tengo el portal preparado solo me falta algo que lo ire a buscar en mi covertizo del otro lado del mundo-

momoko: QUEEEE!?- grito momoko sorprendida-

kaoru: y por que lo tiene tan lejos?

profesora: por que tengo muchas cosas importantes y no quiero que las roben o rompan asi que las tengo del otro lado del mundo espesificamente U.S.A mas espesifica chicago y estan muy seguras aya- dijo repondiendo horgulosa de tener muchas buenas ideas-

miyako: pero tardara mas o menos 3 dias -djo un poco triste-

profesora: no te preocupes miyako me puedo tele transportar aya enseguida- dijo mientras presionaba unos botones del relog que tenia en la mano -

XxxX: profesora lo siento por interrumpir pero antes de que se valla 3 chicos quieren hablar con usted- dijo la robot entrando a la sala donde estaban las ppg y la profesora-

profesora: ¿su nombre? proyecto 2.3645- dijo minetras dejaba de presionar los botones-

2.3645: uno se llama brick el otro boomer y el otro butch -dijo en el mismo orden de como brick los mensiono-

profesora: ok dejalos pasar

* * *

**afuera de la casa...**

butch: cuanto tarda una persona en preguntar algoa otra persona?- dijo desesperado-

boomer: lo primero es que es un robot lo segundo es que depende de donde este esapersona y debe de tardar mucho por que es un robot..TARADOOO!-dijo minetras se burlaba del ojos verdes oscuro-

butch: entonses lo que me quieres desir es que tarda lo mismo que tu para confesarte a la rubia?- pregunto mientras el pelirojo se reia a carcajadas y el rubio se sonrrojaba-

boomer: no me gusta la llorona-dijo sonrrojado-

brick: eso lo dicen todos -dijo minetras se reia junto a butch-

boomer: por lo menos no me gusta la peliroja

brick: quien dijo que me gusta la pelirroja-dijo sonrrojado-

boomer: entonces tengo el camino libre? -dijo boomer para despues reiser junto a butch-pero despues se callaron ya que brick habia agarrado a boomer del cuello de la camisa - no te atrebas a tocar a momoko-dijo con una aura totalmente negra con un poco de gris-boomer y butch estaban totalmente sorprendidos por que nunca habian visto a brick asi exepto ese dia ese catastrofico dia que nuncan quisieran recordar-

boomer: so-so-solo era una broma her-manito- dijo tartamudeando-

brick: mas te vale si no te ubieras jodido- dijo para despues sortarlo minetras su aura volvia a la normalidad-

butch: ese maldito robot no va a benir?- dijo enojado-

boomer: eso parese-

pero depronto se oyo un grito de alguien conosido para brick...

brick: momoko?

boomer: estan aqui?

butch: eso parese

La puerta se abrio de repente y salio el robot diciendo...

XXxX: hola soy 2.3645 mas bien conocida como penny y la profesora los esta esperando-dijo con una sorrisa pero pequeña-

Los rrb pasaron con penny delante y lleguaron a la sala...

brick: asi que estaban aqui

kaoru: donde mas ibamos a estar?

butch: no sabemos como tontas que son debieron de estar por hay asiendo algo no importante -dijo moviendo las manos comicamente como una escoba-

profesora: muy bien chicos de seguro estan aqui para buscar a las ppg ¿o me equivoco?

boomer: no se equiv...-pero fue interrumpido por un coscorron que le dio su hermano mayor brick- si se equivoca solo estamos aqui por que el profesor dijo que teniamos que venir a ver que las bebes no estan asiendo travesuras -dijo brick con tono busrlo y a la vez nervioso-

kaoru: aquien llamas bebe idiota

butch: no llames idiota a mi hermano bruja

kaoru: no me llames bruja animal

momoko/brick: DEJEN DE PELEAR!-gritaron los lideres minetras los del medio de miraban con odio y los menores miraban la esena con un gotita en la frente (tipo anime)-

profesor: muy bien entonces creo que los RRD estan en el mundo normal

rrb: quienes son los rrd? -dijieron al unisolo los hermanos-

* * *

continuaraaaaaaaaa! hise esto rapido ya que cada momento que mi papa se iva yo enciendo la pc para hacer esto y por eso lo ise un poco corto asi que lo siento por las faltas ortograficas pero no se preocupen cuando estemos en semana santa si no es que salgo subire mas capitulos asi que adios hasta el jueves! (salgo el jueves).


	18. en el mundo espiritual (2)

rrb: quienes son los rrd? -dijieron al unisolo los hermanos-

profesora: ya lo sabran chicos ya lo sabran- dijo con un sorisa-

momoko: tenemos que contactar a los rrd para que protejan el mundo normal-dijo un poco angustiada-

miyako: ¿como los contactaremos? -pregunto inocentemente-

profesora: solo hay una manera

kauro: ¿cual?

profesora: tendremos que ir a la base de jojo mojo

brick: es mojo jojo- corrigio- ademas el esta en prision -dijo con tisteza-

profesora: no brick aqui es jojo moko -dijo viendo algunos papeles que penny le trajo-

butch: no entiendo

kaoru: nunca entiendes idiota -dijo burlonamente-

butch: a quien le dices idiota bruja

kaoru: a quien le dices bruja animal

butch: a quien le dices animal gorda

momoko/brick: SE PUEDEN CALLAR!- gritaron al unisolo los rojos-

profesora: aqui esta le direccion y se los explicare por el camino -dijo minetras agarraba unas llaves para despues salir corriendo con los chicos siguiendo la-

Los chicos y las chicas subieron al auto de la profesora para luego dirigirse asia una base que habia encima de un volcan subieron el volcan y tocaron la puerta-

XXX: hola en que la puedo ayudar profesora- dijo con amabilidad un mono-

profesora: solo quiero contactarme con los rrd señor jojo- dijo de la misma manera-

jojo: por favor pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta mas para que pasaran-

momoko: que amable -susurro asia las chicas y los chicos-

brick: creo que esta fingiendo -susurro-

miyako: yo creo que no-susurro ala misma ves que guiñaba un ojo y levantava los dedos asiendo una V-

jojo: por favor sientencen mientra busco el equipo- dijo señalando unos sillones-

Todos se sentaron mientras jojo se habia ido a otra habitacion.

profesora: bueno creeo que haci nos contactaremos con los rrd

boomer: profesora ya nos podria decir quienes son los rrd

profesora: lo veran a su tiempo-dijo tanquila-

butch: hay que esperar mucho?- dijo un poco molesto-

profesora: cuando los contactemos

jojo: ya lo traje lo voy a instalar-dijo minetras instalaba varias maquinas a una pantalla que estaba al frente de los sillones-veo que trajiste a las ppnkg initozadas o con un cinturon controlador-dijo minetras seguia instalando las maquinas-

kaoru:no somos las ppnkg somos las ppg-dijo enojada-

jojo: oh lo siento kaoru es que se paresen mucho-dijo mientras seguia con lo suyo-y ellos quienes son nunca los habia visto y por su peersonalidad dudo que sean los rrd con otra ropa- dijo jojo señalando a los rrb para luego segui conectando cables y todas esas cosas de inteligentes(XD me pase?)-

profesora: son los rrb son del mundo normal o afuera del espejo-dijo señalando a los mensionados-presentence chicos-dijo refiriendose a los rrb-

brick: yo soy brick

butch: yo soy butch

boomer: yo soy boomer

jojo: yo soy jojo mojo mucho gusto rrb-dijo amigablemente el mono-

rrb: el gusto es nuentro-dijjieron amargamente-

jojo: bueno ya termine la voy a ensender-dijo para luego tomar un control remoto y encender la tv la pantalla de la tv tenia rrd en letras grandes y de 3 colores-bueno con quien quieres hablar profesora?- dijo el mono-

profesora: con el lider

jojo: con rage?

profesora: si el debe de tener el informe de todo lo que esta pasando

jojo: bueno ok- dijo para luego darle a un boton que tenia la primera r pero en roja-

La pantalla se puso de color roja entera era como un transmisor y a la vez un celular ya que sonaba como uno cundo hases una llamda.

En el mundo normal o afuera del espejo...

rage: vamos a ver-dijo seriamente para despues dirigirse asia la puerta pero algo lo paro era el sonido de su sinturon-esperen-dijo seriamente ya que sus hermanos iban caminadon asia la puerta-que pasa jojo?-dijo secamente-

Desde el otro lado...

jojo: la profesora quiere hablarte sobre algo importante llama a tus hermanos y dejate ver-jojo dijo eso ya que solo se escuchaba su voz-

El otro lado...

rage: hermano es jojo vengan aca nos quiere ver-dijo para luego apretar un boton de su cinturon para que el se pueda ver junto a sus hermanos que se habian parado al lado de el-

jojo: hola chicos la prefesora quiere hablar algo importante con ustedes

rave: queines son ellos?-dijo señalando por el transmisor a los rrb-

profesora: son sus partes de afuera del espejo

raze: HOLA CHICAS!-dijo muy pero muy demasiado adorable lo que iso que butch se retorciera del asco y se enojara un poco ya le que le estba ablando a kaoru y a las chicas tambien pero mas importante para el a kaoru-

ppg: hola raze-dijieron con una sonrisa-

rage: profesora que era lo importante que queria hablarnos-dijo seriamente-

profesora: se los diere cuando se presenten-dijo para molestar-

rave: yo soy rave-dijo el azul secamente-

raze: yo soy raze -dijo el verde alegre y adorable mente-

rage: soy rage- dijo el rojo seriamente-

profesora: ellos son los rrb el es boomer el butch y el brick- dijo señalando por orden-bueno lo importante que tengo que desirles es que vigilen a las ppnkg hasta que las chicas logren volver-dijo un poco mas seria-

raze: no sera ningun problema profesora -dijo seriamente (como siempre 8)-pero utonio profesor no intervenira en sus planes?-pregunto un poco dudoso el chico pero a la vez seriamente-

profesora: se me estaba alvidando ese detalle-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

momoko: PROFESORA! -grito como la loca maniatica come dulces que es - por que no nos dijo antes-dijo la chica un poco mas calmada-

profesora: es que se me aba olvidado-dijo nerviosa y con un leve sonrrojo por la verguenza minetras los otros chicos miravan la esena con una gotita en la frente (tipo anime)-

brick: quien es utonio profesor?- pregunto con ironia-

butch: de seguro es el profe pero en vercion mala -dijo entre risas-

profesora: butch estas en lo correcto-dijo mientras los rrb se quedaban con boca abierta-

kaoru: sierren la boca que es tiempo de moscas- dijo con burla mientras que las otras amigas daban pequeñas risas por el comentario-

brick: !bueno ya!- dijo/exclamo enojado-

boomer: y...¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto dudoso-

profesora: daremos un cambio de papeles-dijo con una sonrisa que asusto al pobre jojo-

ppg/rrb/rrd: ¿un cambio de papeles?- preguntaron los 9 al unisolo-


End file.
